


The Things I Don't Say

by crackpairingprincess



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: “This doesn’t change anything.” Of course it changes everything, idiot, “I still love you.”Jesus, Issei, just stop talking.





	The Things I Don't Say

**Author's Note:**

> Request: MatsuHana/Things you said that I wish you hadn't

“This doesn’t change anything.” Of course it changes everything, idiot, “I still love you.” Jesus, Issei, just stop talking. 

“Don’t say shit like that.” Not while I’m lying next to you, waiting for the feeling to return to my legs. 

Issei looks at me now, like he always has, like I hung the fucking moon or something. (Like I still matter to him.) It hurts more than usual. It’s probably because of the gold ring that sits on Issei’s left hand, or because of the perfume I can smell on the sheets. (Or maybe it’s because I stood next to him as he said his vows.)

I hate this. Him. Issei. (I’m a liar.)

“But it’s true,” I don’t want him to say anymore, but I know he will. He never knows when to stop. It reminds me of a time when I could listen to his voice all night. I guess it’s still the same. (But really, it’s not ever going to be again.) “it should have been you, Takahiro.” 

Fuck, it hurts. Issei’s hold tightens on my hip, I push him back. I’ve stayed long enough.

“Shut up.” (Say it again.)

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue with this idea and combine it with an angsty iwaoi. We'll see lol.  
> I'm always open to requests, so if you have an idea come yell at me on tumblr


End file.
